


Don't make this about us

by Codango



Series: It's a little miraculous [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, First Kiss, Old Friends, Secret Crush, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codango/pseuds/Codango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d known each other for more than five thousand years. First it had been onions, then fermented fish heads, and now Camembert. He could always be counted on to turn up for a pungent snack. And sure enough...</p><p>“Tikki, you’re a saint!” A little black spirit, no bigger than she was, appeared next to her seemingly out of thin air. “Oh la la, this is an excellent variety, wherever did you come across it?” Tiny paws reached greedily for the tidbit of cheese in the tin. </p><p>“Ah ah.” Tikki snapped the tin shut. “Plagg. We have business first.”</p><p>Plagg bared a pair of needle-thin fangs, and his glowing eyes narrowed. “I should have known this wasn’t a social call. But very well.” He settled himself daintily on a fountain spire. “Good evening, Tikki. It’s been… too long.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't make this about us

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Не начинай про нас](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887378) by [timmy_failure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure)



> I've been curious about Tikki and Plagg's relationship. Surely they've known each other for a long while and have memories and a history of their own. Takes place after Ep10, so spoilers for that!

Tikki clicked open the snaps of Marinette’s tiny pink purse and listened. There… the girl’s soft, even breathing was the only sound that filled the dimly lit room.

_At least one of us can get some rest._

The tiny kwami glanced at the alarm clock. _2:07._ Plenty of time before the girl woke for school. Tikki flew over to the bookshelf and tugged a mint tin out from behind a history book. It was almost as big as she was. It was all she could do to fly with it out the window.

Tikki made it, perhaps just barely, to the top of a fountain in a nearby square. She allowed herself a moment to catch her breath — Paris really was lovely at night — but she wasn’t here to admire the city’s twinkling lights.

“I know you’re close…” Tikki muttered. She pried the lid off of the mint tin, held her nose against the stench wafting from it, and settled back to wait.

They’d known each other for more than five thousand years. First it had been onions, then fermented fish heads, and now Camembert. He could always be counted on to turn up for a pungent snack. And sure enough...

“Tikki, you’re a saint!” A little black spirit, no bigger than she was, appeared next to her seemingly out of thin air. “Oh la la, this is an excellent variety, wherever did you come across it?” Tiny paws reached greedily for the tidbit of cheese in the tin.

“Ah ah.” Tikki snapped the tin shut. “Plagg. We have business first.”

Plagg bared a pair of needle-thin fangs, and his glowing eyes narrowed. “I should have known this wasn’t a social call. But very well.” He settled himself daintily on a fountain spire. “Good evening, Tikki. It’s been… too long.”

Tikki breathed in deeply. “Not long enough for both of us, I’m sure. But recent events have changed things.”

“Recent — you teased me out here with a… a _bribe_ so you could berate me about _that?_ ”

“Your little _boy_ ,” Tikki spat, “almost _killed her!_ ”

“You were there, were you not?” Plagg snapped. “He was possessed! Or were you too caught up in your protege’s tricky little kiss to realize that our actions weren’t entirely voluntary?”

Tikki gritted her jaw. Plagg’s tone had gone too smug. “Don’t make this about us. This is not about us.”

“Pray tell, enlighten me as to what this is about then.”

“Gladly. Do you recall what Chat Noir said when he called his Cataclysm?” Tikki only paused a moment, because _of course_ this silly cat kwami wouldn’t actually remember. “He said he’d always wondered what it would be like to use Cataclysm on a human.”

Plagg’s expression went dark. “You seem to be insinuating something, Tikki. I wonder if you know exactly what?”

Tikki sucked in a breath and plunged on. “Is this something he… he’s thinking about? Has he mentioned that before?”

“ _No!_ ” Plagg was too little to roar, really, but you could have called the sound something like that. “Good heavens, Tikki, do you hear yourself? That was the Dark Cupid charm talking!”

“Well, what am I to think?” Tikki asked. “Does your boy have a dark side that you haven’t told me about? You know what it can be like, giving ourselves to people like that —”

“ _I was careful!_ ” Plagg shouted. He cleared his throat. “I was careful. When I chose him. So you don’t have to worry about that.”

Tikki choked back a little sob. “He nearly took her _face off_ , Plagg. It could have… been really bad, you know.”

Plagg wiped a tiny paw over his face. “But it wasn’t. Ladybug is too quick for that.”

“... She may not always be. If this happens again —”

“But it won’t. Le Dislocoeur is defeated. You saw it.”

Tikki gave him a sad smile. “So it won’t be him next time.”

Plagg raised an eyebrow. “Ladybug will _always_ be too quick for Chat Noir. He will never catch her. He never has, as you may recall.”

Not for the first time in her very long life, Tikki was relieved she was red all over. She busied herself with opening the tin and shoving it at him. “Well. You may as well help yourself, I’m sure.”

Plagg made a delighted cooing sound, but he managed — right before shoving the entire slice of cheese in his mouth — to offer, “Shall I break you off a piece, madame?”

Tikki waved a hand. “You know I never cared for your taste in food.”

“A fact that has always brought me devastation.”

“Your smacking lips don’t sound devastated.”

“Speaking of smacking lips —”

Tikki froze.

“I’ll tell you who _will_ be devastated.” Plagg snickered. “Chat Noir doesn’t remember the kiss.”

Tikki blinked. “Really? I would have thought Ladybug’s little spellbreaker would only have encouraged you… him.”

Plagg gave her a side eye that told her he’d definitely heard her slip of the tongue. “Just goes to show you how utterly not himself he was, doesn’t it?” He chewed the last bit of cheese happily. “The boy’s fondest wish, to make dirty with the Ladybug, and he can’t remember that blistering kiss.”

“Will you stop,” Tikki spluttered. “It was not a blistering kiss, it was just enough to break a particularly difficult spell. And really, ‘make dirty?’” She scooped up the empty tin. “If your boy has such thoughts on his own outside the Dark Cupid charm, perhaps you’d better keep a closer eye on him.”

Plagg winked a neon green eye. “Rest assured, Tikki, those are not thoughts any charm is responsible for.” He floated up in the air a bit to look out over Paris. “But I do feel for the boy, in a way. I’m sure he’ll find out sooner or later what he’s missed out on.”

“He wouldn’t have to. Who’s going to tell him?” Tikki pointed out. “Ladybug certainly won’t bring it up, if she thinks he doesn’t remember it.”

Plagg looked down at her and grinned.

Tikki gasped. “You wouldn’t. _Why?_ ”

“Tikki, darling.” The black kwami turned to fly away. “Think of how much fun it will be for me.”

* * *

 

Plagg slipped back into Adrien’s room through a convenient open window. And he _thought_ he’d snuggled silently back into the boy’s schoolbag, but —

“Plagg?” Adrien’s whisper was still barely enough to be heard in the cavernous room.

_I could pretend to be asleep._

“Plagg. I know you were gone.” Adrien’s voice was a little a louder.

Plagg sighed and popped his head out of the bag. “And your point is?”

“Where’d you go?” Adrien tossed aside the covers and came to sit at his enormous desk. “You never leave in the middle of the night. That I’m aware of.”

“You, my friend, are not aware of a great many things.”

“Oh?” Adrien leaned back in his computer chair and fixed his kwami with a stern glance. “Do tell.”

Plagg favored him with a grin. “How out of it were you, exactly, this afternoon?”

The blonde high schooler groaned and rested his forehead against the desk. “Are you going to tell me more awful things I said to Ladybug? Because I’d rather —”

“You wound me.” Plagg flew smoothly out of the bag to sit on Adrien’s head. “And here I was going to tell you something nice.”

“And what would that be?” Adrien muttered. “Did we pass by a sale on Camembert while I was possessed?”

“Oh, nothing quite so grand. Still, I assumed it would interest you.”

“Plagg.” Adrien pushed back from the desk. “If you’re going to be like this, I’m going back to bed.”

“You kissed Ladybug.”

The pause was long enough that Plagg wondered if Adrien had heard him. But then, “That’s… not very nice.”

“Really?” Plagg was genuinely puzzled. “You both seemed to be enjoying it at the time.”

“ _What?_ ” Adrien lunged forward and grabbed the cat-like kwami. “Are you serious?! When? _How?_ How could that have happened, I would _definitely_ have remembered that!”

“Yes, well, I’m rather impressed myself.” Plagg struggled against the boy’s grip. “It was Ladybug’s chosen method for disarming the spell, if you must know.”

“Chosen… Ladybug _chose_ to kiss me?!”

“Certainly better than the alternative, don’t you think?”

“And you said she enjoyed it?!”

“Are you going to repeat everything I said? You could simply ask her about it, you know.”

Adrien stared. “Are you insane? Admit to Ladybug that I don’t remember a kiss from _her?_ I’d rather die.”

“You probably would have, if she wasn’t a quicker thinker than you,” Plagg retorted. _Although… although if you weren’t a quick thinker, Ladybug would have been under the spell instead of you. What would that have looked like?_

Adrien blew out a breath. “Do you… do you think… she’d do it again?”

“Whoa there, young sir. I provide the ancient magical power of bad luck and destruction.” Plagg held his paws up innocently. “I don’t do love advice. Because see previous.”

* * *

 

The familiar chirping of the alarm roused Tikki from the warmth of Marinette’s purse. She poked her head blearily into the room, puzzled at the lack of stirring from the bed.

“Marinette?” she called softly.

“I’m awake.” But Marinette lay still in her cocoon of blankets and pillows. “Have been.” No sound of sleep colored her voice. Frustration, yes. Sleep, no.

Tikki frowned and flitted over to perch on a bedpost. “For how long? You have a quiz in literature today, you know.”

“Literature.” Marinette laughed humorlessly. “ _Sleeping Beauty_ , right? The kiss that woke the princess.”

 _Ah. Yes._ “Your plan worked marvelously, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Tikki tried.

“AAAAUUUGGGgghh!” Marinette flipped over in bed and yanked a pillow over head.

“Is that… not what you wanted to happen?” Tikki floated over the pillow, concerned.

“ _I kissed Chat Noir! On PURPOSE!_ ”

Tikki pursed her lips. “You did indeed. It was clever thinking.”

“But… I’ve been wanting to… well… with _Adrien._ ” Marinette’s voice was small.

“One does not necessarily preclude the other.”

“ _Guuuhhhh._ ”

Tikki sighed. “Really, Marinette, I’m at a loss as to the problem here. No knows you kissed Chat Noir.” _Not yet anyway._ “He doesn’t even remember it. So there’s no way this is getting back to Adrien, if that’s your concern.”

“No. Not… exactly.”

“What then?” Tikki threw her hands in the air. “And you’re going to be late!”

Marinette slowly turned herself onto her back. Clutched the pillow to her chest and stared at Tikki with blue eyes that looked a little… ashamed?

Tikki regarded her suspiciously. “Marinette?”

“It… it was really nice, okay?” The girl’s voice was still timid, but she looked up at the kwami defensively.

“What… your kiss with Chat Noir?” Tikki asked in disbelief. “ _That’s_ what you’re thinking about?”

“I can’t _not_ think about it!” Marinette kicked off her covers and sat up. “That was… well. My first, and… he was really… well. I wasn’t expecting it… to be…” She buried her face in her hands. “It was just really… nice.”

Tikki watched her youngest Ladybug stammer and blush and fidget. And one thought consumed her.

 _I am never_ ever _letting Plagg know about this._

**Author's Note:**

> [@codango](http://codango.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr
> 
> [Marcella Christie](http://marcellachristie.com/) for my alter ego


End file.
